Peggle Wiki:Requests for user rights
}} If you feel like you have the ability to maintain the role of staff on the Peggle Wiki, post your user name and a resume. All users who have at least 25 mainspace edits and join this Wiki for 2 weeks can decide who will be promoted. You must ask for your promotion here. Promotion rules *'Do not' promote users instantly (especially for bureaucrat); they will be promoted after three days if they have enough supporting votes. *Begging for supportive votes is forbidden. *Any users who demote themselves can get their rights back whenever they want. *Inactive rollbacks and chat moderators may be demoted if agreed on; inactive administrators may be demoted upon stricter discussions; inactive bureaucrats will not be demoted. *You cannot oppose nor support if you do not know the person. *If you vote support or oppose because they are your enemy or friend, that reason is invalid unless you put a legitimate reason (good edits, helpful, the like). *If you get a rank, you must wait a month to get another rank, unless you are just skipping a rank. *If you're promoted, you must show you can do your job. After one month, you might be demoted if you don't show you can do your job. If tried to do your job but couldn't because there was no one breaking the rules or doing anything bad while you are active, you will not be demoted. *Every user must answer the following two questions in their vote, otherwise your vote will be disqualified. **How would this user benefit the wiki? **How would these rights benefit the user? Requirements of being rollback To become a rollback of this Wiki, you must: *Have at least 2000 mainspace edits. (currently we lock this) *Join this Wiki for at least 2 weeks. (currently we lock this) *Truly understand the Wiki and help everyone. *Follow our rules very well. *(optional) Have good knowledge of CSS and JavaScript. Requirements of being chat moderator To become a chat moderator of this Wiki, you must: *Have at least 2500 mainspace edits. (currently we lock this) *Join this Wiki for at least 4 weeks. (currently we lock this) *Truly understand the Wiki and help everyone. *Follow our rules very well. *(optional) Have good knowledge of CSS and JavaScript. Requirements of being forum moderator To become a forum moderator of this Wiki, you must: *Have at least 3000 mainspace edits. (currently we lock this) *Have at least 300 forum edits. (currently we lock this) *Join this Wiki for at least 6 weeks. (currently we lock this) *Truly understand the Wiki and help everyone. *Follow our rules very well. *(optional) Have good knowledge of CSS and JavaScript. Requirements of being administrator To become an administrator of this Wiki, you must: *Have at least 3500 mainspace edits. (currently we lock this) *Join this Wiki for at least 5 months. (currently we lock this) *Truly understand the Wiki and help everyone. *Follow our rules very well. *(optional) Have good knowledge of CSS and JavaScript. Requirements of being bureaucrat To become a bureaucrat of this Wiki, you must: *Have at least 4000 mainspace edits. (currently we lock this) *Join this Wiki for at least 10 months. (currently we lock this) *Truly understand the Wiki and help everyone. *Follow our rules very very well. *(optional) Have a very good knowledge of CSS and JavaScript. :Check your edits on (it may be inaccurate, but we count badges). :* Blocks or bans caused by an abusive staff member other than yourself do not count, or if the block or ban was canceled. Notice When a user is promoted or demoted, there are five pages which need to be updated. #Peggle Wiki:Staff #Peggle Wiki:Administrators (not always) #MediaWiki:Wikia.css #MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation #Template:Staffmembers